Godly: World War
by HaremEroGod
Summary: James is sent back in time thinking its a type of game. But he was sent back in time and now has to build the american empire before anther nations gets it. After he gets his empire going he has problems with the Russians trying to settle in Mexico.. He must stop them or they well sooner or later come after America.World war comes. Aphrodite Comes in later chapters
1. The Beginning

**Lets us start?! I guess u may like :l**

I was walking to school when i noticed i had left my phone at home. I ran home quickly to get it. My mom was just about leaving, she asked my what i was doing home so quickly. I told her i had left my phone. I grabbed my phone and left. I was starting 10th grade so it would be bad to not bring a Phone on the first day of school. If the teacher asked me to take note of something... i'd most likely be lazy and write it on my phone notes.

I walked in the front doors thinking i was late, but we still had half an hour left to start class. I went in the cafeteria waiting when my friend named Quincy and Abraham came in. They were both on there phones playing War the game. In the game we had to build a kingdom and rise armies and attack other players. They walked in and sat next to me

" whats up guys... its been... how long? a week i guess." i had seen then just last week to no big deal.  
" You guys heard that they're gonna have some sort of simulated type of test for us. Its gonna be where you have to create your kingdom in medieval times... we'll either make a kingdom or join one as its generals.. it's only for the well trained and awesome people... so that's why i saw we should join.. win the stupid game and get all the girls." Quincy said with a grin on his face.

" yea said 2 years in the simulator is 40 minutes in real life-"  
" Won't that mean we'd age faster?!" i quoted  
" -that's what i thought, but Mr Williams said no..." Abraham said.

I started to think... was it really worth it wasting around 45 years of my life building a empire... i said yes... i was hoping i'd get some girls after... i could image it.

"okay... so it's Me, you guys and Bryan." I told them. We headed to look for Bryan. We saw he was just walking. It was rainy so his brown hair looked blackish. We walked toward him and asked him if he'd liked to join us in our game play.  
We had made the ranking's already. I would be King and they'd my my most trusted Generals. I asked Quincy when it been and he said he didn't know. We headed to the principal's office to ask him.

" well kids... it begins tomorrow in the morning... i shall be announcing them 3rd period." mister Williams told us.  
We all left happily hoping the day end Quincy so we'd start. We went up to sign up 4th period... we stood in line for 3 hours waiting to sign in because many other people wanted to join too. When when came to the sign in sheet. It asked us if we'd join a kingdom or make one... Of course we picked made. Then asked us who'd be king.. I put my name and then it asked me if i would put any generals or if i'd rule alone. Quincy, Abraham, and Bryan put there names. The rest of the day was like an eternity. It was last period and we had around 5 minutes left. I left home at around 4:45 because i stayed to play soccer with Quincy. When i got home my mom was cooking fried chicken.

" i got a call from your school... they said you signed up for a program and we won't see you for around 3 months... or more.." My mom said  
" ah on yea... but i didn't know i'd be for months..." i sat there waiting for my chicken  
This was gonna be my last day at home... It was gonna be pretty weird not being able to sleep in my bed. But i was going to get used to it. My dad came home from work at around 6:26. It was gonna be very hard to say goodbye to my father because his birthday was Sunday. I got on my computer and ordered a 12 Piece Speakers. My dad had always liked to hear his music at the highest point. I had saved all my summer work money and finally ordered it. When my dad came home i explained everything and how i was not coming for sometime. I told him to expect a huge present on Sunday.

I went to sleep. i had texted the guys if they got permission. They all had. I barely fell asleep. The next morning i said bye to my dad and my mom and left to school.

When i made it to school Mister Williams was all over the speakers announcing the beginning of the game. All the people attending were to get in a bus. Sit next to the people you'd like to spawn with. They warned us that when a king spawned he spawned with 300 men and woman. To get his kingdom started. Additional hundred per general. so we had a total of 600 men when we began. We headed toward a giant building. There was a total of 4,323 kids out of 5000 kids in my school who had come. We would spawn in different parts of the world. Russia, China, USA, Mexico, Japan, UK, Germany or anywhere else. When we entered the building we saw different bed with cases and helmets.

We were to choose a bed next to our teammates. We got in 4 beds close together to be able to spawn next each other. Then when everyone was in a bed we put our helmets on and our cases on. Then out of nowhere we were in a giant forest which Quincy said was New York, u.s.a. Then 300 men and 300 women spawn next to us. I gulped.

" So what is it we gonna do?" Quincy asked  
" well i studied lots of building empires.. we either take a simulated village over to build our from scratch..." i told them...  
" I say we start from scratch... and somewhere like a mountain so we could mine and made armor.." Abraham said.  
" great idea Abraham.. let's get going... according to this map there's a mountain 30 minutes from here.

We walked for 25 minutes and we never seemed to pass a sort of forest terrain. When we had finally made it to the huge mountain there were no trees around it. Just grasslands. We decided to make our fort just beside the mountain in the plain-lands. We started to cut trees. Bye sun down we had at least been able to make a place to sleep. But sunrise Quincy was awake cutting down trees with some men helping build more houses. I got up and got some men to help me build swords and bows with arrows. Just in case we got attacked. Abraham was in charge of getting the barracks done. But Abraham was chubby and couldn't do it right. Him and me changed and we found what he was really good at, he made really good practice swords. Me and Bryan started training 175 men.

Slowly we started to get things together. We had build houses, Barracks, and a blacksmith along with a couple 20 houses. We had a big hut where me and the guys stayed. We had small thin wood walls. Then Abraham said we needed iron and stone for better houses. Abraham was to take 50 soldiers with 50 men to harvest iron and stone. The mountain range was 10 minutes away. Abraham was gone for around a week till he came back with a ton of iron. We started to equip our men with iron swords. Then the real question came. We started to to talk about taking over a simulated village to try and get a better work force.

" We should attack... our men well slowly die. And we need to take over new lands before anther player out there does." Quincy said"  
" Okay... i guess your right. But ill head with 100 men over to the closest village and try to convince them of joining us." i told the guys.  
" fine.. but i am just saying it well have to be done by force or it'll take for ever to get 1000 people." Abraham said.  
" Ill go with you bro..." Bryan said

The next morning me and Bryan left. We searched for hours for a village until Bryan saw one at a far away distance. It was a pretty small village with a estimated 750 people. We were received with silence.  
" On Guard" Bryan told the men  
A kid in his teens walked toward us.  
" may we speak to your leader?" i asked the kid  
"Ill go see" the kid went in a hut.  
Then a grown men walked toward us.  
" what may be what you want?" The man said in a deep voice  
" We wanted to become one big nation with you guys... wondering if you would merge with us" I told the man.  
We walked in and a huge man with some sort of pants was standing there.  
" Hey sir... me and my men have been looking for a village to merge with. We are trying to establish an empire."  
Bryan nodded. The men stared at us as though we were crazy.  
" why should we merge with your people?" The man came closer and said  
" well because first of all, we established an army and an empire. We have build a Mine site in the mountains, we have houses and walls to protect you. We have a currency and everything you may need" Bryan told him.  
The man sat to think.  
" You don't have to convince me... but the people..." the man said in a deep voice.  
" ah.. well let us try." Bryan said.  
 **5 Hour's Later**

We were heading toward the empire with 749 people. The leader that led before said he would't come and he'd make a new empire and try to take over ours. We care little over the excitement we had of bring 700 more people... we had surpassed our goal of a thousand people.  
 **In parts of russia was anther empire that was growing and once it took over all of the russian territory would set his eyes toward the land of freedom.. America :O**  
When we made it back to the camp abraham had came back from a works day of mining.  
 **The The Hut ( Castle for now)  
** " If we are located in the USA, Ny we came build our empire in long island. Long island could be one of our forts" Abraham said  
" I guess... and if theres villages there well ask to join us..." I said  
" ill train some more men and after well send someone" Bryan said  
" well send quincy with 300 men... he'll start to build the empire there, he came make farms and mine for iron... then well ship from there" I told them  
" okay so once the 100 remaining troops are trained ill leave" Quincy said  
We started to train more men quickly. We had to establish a base outside of the fort.  
 **3 weeks later**

We had now conquered 2 more villages. We had destroyed the walls and made them wider, we now had a population of 4,569 people. 800 Were in the army and the rest helped build the empire or went to the mountains to mine. Quincy had left the city a week ago. He took 300 men. We had gotten word he had made it to long island. HE was stuck making the boats to cross. He had met a couple of villages and gotten there support. We still didn't get how many more citizens we might have had join. We could not expand our army because we were low on armor and we didn't train men unless they had good armor and Steel or iron sword.

" Sir we got word of Sir Quincy" a scout came and gave me a scroll  
Abraham Bryan and me sat to read it

 _' Hey guys... Things are doing pretty good, We had all of the villages support except this huge one located at the end of the island. They have a total population of about 10,850. We need more men to take them on.. they have a force of 2,500 men... And we only have a force of 300.. i started training some men but i am just no good for that kind of stuff. Wonder if you'd send James. Yea leave Bryan and abraham in charge..." Come with around 500 additional men. We have a few thousand who wanna fight with us. Also bring couple of trainers and iron sword with armor...'_

" How we gonna end iron if we don't even got for ourselves..." I told them  
" James... ill have at least enough for 5000 men in 4 weeks.." Abraham told me  
" Take enough for 3000 men and with the rest well take in more men here.." quincy said finally convincing me.  
Abraham left to the mines right after to try the hardest to get enough iron for at least 5000 men.

 **5 Weeks later  
** We hadn't seen Abraham for 4 weeks until he came back today. I was preparing to leave.  
" If you guys don't see me in a few months you guys are the leaders... hope you avenge me" i winked  
" Ha-ha... every funny... you'll be back" Quincy said.  
I left the next morning in the morning. 500 men came with me along with workers on there horses with iron armor and swords. When we made it to the port quincy had made. There were 6 ships waiting for us.


	2. Like

**Next one... How was the first chapter? Comment**

We began to put the cargo on the ship. The men got on and we began to sail. It took 3 hours in total, when we made it to the island. Quincy was already waiting with some men, we began up bring out the cargo. We started to head toward where quincy had his base before attacking the village with 10K Villagers. Quincy explained to me that the leader didn't want there but the villagers wanted to come with us. We made it to the base. I told my men to wake up quickly tomorrow. We had 3000 men to train. We had 2 months before the village makes a move.  
" so how many citizens are located in the island that are with us?" i asked quincy  
" around eight thousand or more" quincy said as doe nothing  
We went to bed scared of a possible attack.

The next morning we woke up at 6, we were done trying the man at 5 pm and then we left to eat and enjoy the rest of the day. This went on for a month, and then we started doing duels. Then we organized 1500 men vs 1500 in a capture the flag game. The flag was the leader of the village. The plan was that during the fighting we send a group of elite men to take out the leader. without there leader they won't know what to do and have no one to stan between them joining us. Quincy was to lead the group to kill the leader and i lead the main group. We continued training for the rest of the month.

Then the big day came. 3600 men vs 2500 plus there wall defense. We did a shield formation. Like the romans did to protect them from arrows and spears. We started to walk when a giant wave of arrows hit us. Our shields were covered with arrows on them. We kept moving waiting for there Infantry to come in. When there infantry came no more arrows were shot. They were afraid of shooting there own. Instead they armored up and came down to fight to. 2 hours of fight and nothing was coming to an end.

i felt a giant pain on my left shoulder. When i came to at least glance at it, i saw a arrow cut on it. I kept fighting even thoe the pain was killing me.

Quincy and his 200 men sneaked there way threw the sides. They encountered guards on the towers but were quickly eliminated. Quincy made his way in the fort. The leader was with 50 guards. They came behind the guards and killed them. Then quincy looked at the leader and put his sword threw his stomach and ended him. At that moment quincy realized he was meant to be general, to lead men to there victory. Then he and the 200 elite men rushed out the gate killing those in front of us.

The war finally ended 4 hours later. It was 9 pm when the war ended. Quincy said he got lost within the walls. He told us the place was huge and he could barely find the castle. But now that we had won. We left to our base. We celebrated our first war.. and our first victory. The next morning we headed toward the city. When we walked in all the children and women threw flowers and paraded. They said there old leader barely gave them food and killed some women for not wanting to sleep with him. We had just gained a huge number of citizens and we needed other people to help us rule.

When i made it to the main city back in NY we established the Congress. "The Senate" We were to leave 2 governors in the islands along with quincy to make ruling a bite better for quincy. **Sorry for chapter 2 being so short :l**

 **5 Years later**

We now controlled most of America. We had faced many other enemies but we had won the battles. We had met someone new, he came from the European Region he said his name was Issei. We had became good friends. We even made him a general along with Quincy Abraham and Bryan.  
Me and Quincy were sitting in the throne room when Issei came in.  
" theres an attack in the Red Palace." Issei came saying out of breath.  
" do you know who is attacking?" i asked Issei quickly.  
" Its not Who is attacking... but what... Its a dragon James..." Issei seemed stunned when he said it.I had to sit down. I asked him if it was true, he said he'd seen it with his own eyes.

 **The Red Palace: The Red Palace is located in the SouthWest of Texas. The Palace was made a fortress incase we ever had war against the Iron Empire. _( Now Mexico)_**

"If the red palace was attacked.. then we have to response with an attack. We have to stop that dragon before it destroys the Palace." I told Issei quickly.  
Issei and quincy quickly left to the Training camps back in what is now Florida.  
We had gathered men to head to battle against the dragon. We left on a sunny monday, we made it 2 weeks later. We had to stop every now and then to give the men rest time. When we finally made it to the red palace it was raining really hard. It seemed as thought it had rained for a week straight. When we saw the dragon it was Red as Blood.  
It was only me and Issei, quincy had stayed to solve some problems with a What people think is a spy from the Iron Empire to take us down.

We started to Attack the dragon. It shot a Red blast that left a giant crater where ever it hit, I saw many men dying all over. We shot spears and giant Arrows that would barely Pierce the dragon skin. i ran toward the beast, my sword pierced the dragons leg. I started to stab everywhere i could. Issei then helped me, More and more men continued to make it to the creatures legs. Finally when the creature had, had enough his huge wings came out and flew away leaving a tornado sorta wind. The next day we saw all the Soldiers that had died and all the craters that were left from the Dragons blasts. **Citizens: 25k+  
** **Total Troops: 8,500  
** **Total Work Force: 5k+**


End file.
